


Reach out and Touch

by clexa_bathbomb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_bathbomb/pseuds/clexa_bathbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was the night you let yourself go. Tonight was the night you finally let yourself relax and have "adult" fun, including lots of alcohol. What you didn't know was that tonight was the night you finally ran into Clarke Griffin.</p>
<p>Lexa POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach out and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Two part super short fic. Told from Lexa's POV. Needed to get this thought out of my head. Sorry if it's terrible!

That’s when you see her across the room. Clarke Griffin is the girl you’ve noticed all semester. She runs in your circle, rather she runs in the same circle that Anya forces you to be in. Tonight was the night Anya had convinced you to not only come out with her and the whole fucking “delinquent” group, but also to finally let yourself go. Most the time you drank, but you were always taking care of Anya or Raven when they got too drunk, ensuring that they didn’t leave with some random stranger, or each other…

The alcohol was coursing through your veins, raising your temperature (or was it that hot, no one could tell you) causing you to shrug off your sweatshirt. Seeing Clarke Griffin caused many unholy thoughts to enter your brain, her blonde hair would look fantastic being tugged on, grasping it in your fist as you pulled her head back, exposing her neck… Whoa there, it was time to attempt to alleviate some of these thoughts. Anya had disappeared into the basements ages ago to go dance to the band, so you pushed your way to the stairs and started scanning for Anya.

Within a few seconds you give up and find a nice spot in the corner to start moshing to the band to. The bass was thrumming into your skull, dispelling all unholy thoughts of a certain blonde. As the band said their final goodbye you checked your texts to make sure you weren’t needed, tonight wasn’t your turn to play the hero, tonight there were more shots to consume, more girls to pine over, maybe a chance to fill that emptiness in your life.

There were several text notifications from both Raven and Anya.

**Raven (11:30 PM) : COME UPSTAIRS ANYA IS TALKING TO PRINCESS**

**Raven (11:30 PM) : SNYA SHES FUCKING TALKING YOU UP**

**Raven (11:31 PM) : COMMANDER GET UP HERE GRIFFIN WANTS YOUR BOD**

**Anya (11:40 PM) : Racckldwon eyes princess wants to makeout with you ;)**

There was no way Raven and Anya were being serious but you decided upstairs would be more interesting than staying downstairs with the stoners. Anya and Raven were leaning against a wall chatting up Clarke when you got up the steps. Panicking you looked for anywhere else to go, but of course not Raven caught your eye before you could escape the situation. She beckoned you over to her with a small nod.

“Sexy Lexie! There you are! Anya and I were just talking here to good ole Clarke about how much more fun this party would be with some body shots! Don’t you agree??” Raven animatedly said, waving her hands about in front of her, obviously Raven had enough to drink. Behind her Anya started giving you a thumbs up, smiling wildly only allowing you to see this. Clarke awkwardly laughed at the idea.

“Uh… Sure, body shots. Reyes I have no one to do a shot off of though…” tonight was the night you were going to let go, let your freak flag fly. If they wanted you to take a body shot off of Clarke there was no reason to disappoint anyone. Upon hearing you Clarke turned a brighter shade of pink.

“Since Anya is my partner looks like Clarke you’ll have to be Sexy Lexie’s is that okay?” the engineer asked Clarke.

“Of course! I mean, oh yeah, sure if everyone is down for this…” at least you weren’t the only one that was way too keen for this to happen. The blonde tugged on your hand leading you to the counter before she quickly removed her t-shirt. If you hadn’t already been thinking all the way you’d like to sin with Clarke Griffin you sure would have started now. A black lace bra stood out against her pale skin, there was a small patch of faint freckles right above her left hip that you were itching to trace with your fingers. No one had a body like Clarke Griffin. You knew you were gawking, so did everyone else. Anya quickly ran over to you holding the salt, lime wedges, and tequila.

“If you’d stop being creepy you could actually like put your mouth on her body…”

“Erhm, yeah, shut up Anya!” not your proudest moment but no words were forming in your brain when there was this beautiful girl in front of you.

“Ok, well, Clarke, I’m uh Lexa, and I’m going to lick the line for the salt okay?” if you could only stop being such an idiot for one fucking second of your life. Clarke just blushed and nodded her head. Quickly running your tongue from her belly button to the bottom of her bra, you shuddered at the taste of her skin. Thanking whatever higher powers there were and shook the salt out onto that same path. As you turned your head you noticed Clarke already had the lime wedge in her mouth and was starting to lie back down on the counter.

 

TBC


End file.
